


Magic

by ladyfeather



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havi is a lowly street magician who wishes he had real magic. He has a pet bunny named Ruruka and a pet cat named Baldy, alternate versions of Rulca and Vald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower1343](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/gifts).



> Havi, Rulca, and Vald belong to Yamane Ayano. She graciously allows us to play with them.

_This story is set in an imaginary time in an imaginary place._

**Magic**

Havi is a magician. Not a magician as in one who dabbles in mystic arts, more an illusionist who makes it look like he knows mystic magic. A fake in the crudest of terms, an entertainer in the best. The town he lives in is small, not too much wealth among the populace, but somehow everyone seems to manage. 

\-----

But Havi was having doubts about his continued ability to manage. It was the beginning of summer and he had to collect enough to pay the rent through the winter. The landlord turned a blind eye to his keeping a cat and a rabbit, but when it came to the rent he was quite strict.  
He emptied the coins from the cup he kept on his table as he worked. It had been a good day. He had plenty to buy dinner and a good bit to put away for the rent. These days were getting fewer and farther between, but tonight Ruruka and Baldy would be happy – they would get treats. Ruruka had been living off of discarded wilted lettuce leaves plucked from the garbage of the local produce stand for weeks while Baldy had been forced to rely on mice and bugs for food all too often. The rainy spring season had limited the times he could go to the park and entertain, making funds more sparse than usual for this time of year.

Havi placed all his magic items back in the suitcase, folding up the legs that turned it into a table. Sensing that it was time to go home, Ruruka poked his head out from inside Havi's jacket.

"Ah, you're ready to go home too? We have to make a stop first. Would you like a carrot for dinner tonight? And I need some fish for Baldy. We'll celebrate our having a good day.

He managed to purchase a good sized fish and since carrots had been on sale he bought several. He would eat the same things as his beloved pets. As he walked home with their dinners he could feel Ruruka fidgeting around in the pocket of his magician's suit. Evidently he could smell the carrots and wanted to get to them.

"Patience Ruruka, you must wait until we are all ready to eat. I know you smell the carrots, but dinner will be soon. We're at the door now and Baldy is waiting for us." He unlocked the door and let the cat in first, then taking the rabbit out of his coat, gently put the bunny on the floor. "Now you two run and play until I have dinner ready."

The apartment was tiny, barely big enough for one person. The main room itself doubled as living area and bedroom. The kitchen was hidden behind curtains in an alcove. Bathroom facilities were shared and were located at the end of the hall. He had a bed, a small bureau, a sofa, and a bookcase with many well-worn books. Nothing was new.

He needed to change his clothes before starting dinner. It was expensive to get his suit cleaned, and he only had the one any more – the other had worn out long ago. _Some day…._ He hung the suit with care on a hanger and placed it on the only hook on the wall. He tucked his good shoes under the dresser and put on a tattered pair of slippers. He pulled a worn pair of trousers from the dresser to wear and donned the old shirt he had hung on the back of his only chair.

_Now I'm ready to make dinner._

He had a single gas burner that he used to cook his food. A small ice box held what few groceries he had, and he took out a small block of butter to fry the fish. He cut up one of the carrots to cook for his dinner, leaving the rest raw for Ruruka.

Both pets knew there was a special dinner tonight and waited patiently by the small table for the food to appear.

\-----

_Male voice: concerned, "See? Here he is. Can you not sympathize with him? I want to help him."_

_Female voice: bluntly, "We cannot give magic to any living being."_

_Male voice: sadly, "I know, but I want to help him. He needs help. He is a good man with a pure heart."_

_Female voice: frustrated, "But, the rules state…."_

_Male voice: determined, "I'll find a way."_

\-----

Dinner was finally done and Havi carried the food to the table. Baldy sat at his feet and he placed Ruruka on the table. He set a plate of diced carrot in front of the rabbit, along with the greens he had cut from the one he cooked for himself.

"Now don't eat so fast Ruruka! I won't take it away from you. Enjoy your dinner."  
He felt a furry body rub against his ankles.

"Yes, yes, Baldy. I haven't forgotten you. Yours has to cool a bit first. You don't want to burn your tongue, do you?" Havi cut up a piece of the fish and spread it out on a small plate. "I think it's cool enough now. Enjoy your dinner."

After he cleared away the dishes and put away the few leftovers there were Havi sat on the sofa to give some attention to his companions. He carefully picked up Ruruka and put him in his lap, making sure not to put any stress on his now misshapen leg. He had found the rabbit after it had been attacked by a dog, and even though it had healed long ago it still pained the rabbit occasionally. 

Baldy, not to be forgotten, curled up beside Havi. He reached over to pet the cat, gently caressing the fur-less spot on top of his head. Something had torn the fur from that area and it had never grown back, making the poor tuxedo cat look like a monastic monk. It didn't seem to bother the cat, and he purred loudly as Havi continued to stroke his fur.

"I wish I had more to give you both. You've been my dearest companions for so long. You both are the main reason I wish I truly had magic. I'd fix your leg so you wouldn't ever be in pain again Ruruka, and Baldy, I'd give you a full coat of fur for your lovely body. I would conjure special dinners for you every night." As if they knew what he had said, both animals snuggled closer to their benefactor.

\-----

_Female voice: annoyed, "You are watching him again, aren't you?"_

_Male voice: honest, "I cannot stay away. He needs magic."_

_Female voice: commanding, "We cannot give…"_

_Male voice: sighing, "… magic to any living being. I know."_

\-----

The summer passed quickly, and the fall days were rapidly growing colder. Soon he would not be able to go to the park and entertain the townsfolk. He had collected enough for the rent, but the food budget was lacking. And his suit was in need of some repair, as were the shoes. Even some of his magic items were in need of replacement. Perhaps he could find a part-time job somewhere for the winter. He didn't want to see Ruruka on a diet of wilted leaves again, and he knew that Baldy didn't really like mice and bugs; his favorite was fish.

\-----

The part-time job had added some funds to his purse, but he was running short for the rent this month. The landlord would be there tomorrow to collect, and he only had about three quarters of what was needed. He didn't know what to do. As he lay in his bed frustration started to take over. All he ever wanted to do was entertain; to make children gasp with surprise at his tricks, make people smile. So why was he so unhappy while trying to make other people happy?

\-----

_Male voice: excited, "I've found a way to help him."_

_Female voice: questioning, "Without magic?"_

_Male voice: firm, "No."_

_Female voice: concerned, "But we cannot give…"_

_Male voice: harsh, "… magic to any **living** being. But there are no rules against giving magic to inanimate things, are there?_

_Female voice: shocked, "What are you thinking? No, what have you done?"_

_Male voice: smiling, "Just watch."_

**********

He had fallen asleep fully dressed and was woken by the loud rapping at the door. The landlord! Maybe he would accept what he did have and would allow him to pay the rest later when he got his pay from the part-time job.

"I'm coming," he called as he pulled his purse from his pocket. He opened the door and allowed the man to enter.

"I don't have quite…" was as far as he could get in an explanation. When he opened the purse he found he had the exact amount to pay the rent, not a penny more, not a penny less.

He knew he hadn't enough money so where did it come from? He was confused but handed the rent to the landlord, who thanked him and left. He sat on the sofa, still wondering where the extra money came from. Perhaps there was a tear in the lining; he'd check that.

But when he opened the purse he found that there was enough in coins to purchase dinner that night. He quickly snapped it shut, not believing what he saw. Cautiously he opened it again. The coins were still there.

After checking for a second time he decided that the coins were going to stay. If that was the case then he would clean himself up and go to the market and find something nice to celebrate the unexplainable windfall he had received.

When he went to the dresser to find some clean clothes he noticed that his suit looked different. Upon examining it he couldn't find that stubborn stain that was on the one sleeve. In fact, the suit and shirt looked new. He glanced down and the shoes now shone like new leather. His magic case also had a new shine to it. Sitting on the bed he opened the case and all the items in it were new; there were no wear marks from the years of use he had given them.

Slowly tears ran from his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, or why you did this, but I cannot thank you enough. I will not abuse your gift, but I will treat my pets a bit more often if you don't mind." In a whisper he added, "You've given me the gift a magic that I've always wanted. I am so grateful to you. Blessings and peace."

\-----

_Female voice: surprised, "I would have never thought of that!"_

_Male voice: smug, "I told you I'd find a way."_

\-----

And the coin purse always had the exact amount of money that Havi needed – not a penny more, not a penny less.


End file.
